


Make It Rain

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominance, Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Obedience, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has a special night planned with Sarge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Rain

It wasn't often their sergeant joined them for supper. Donut had been absolutely ecstatic when he heard, and went out of his way to make what he called an “extra special” meal. There wasn't much to be done with military rations to make it “special,” but it looked nice if nothing else. 

But there was a reason Sarge had joined them, a reason that had Simmons stiff and quiet the entire meal. He purposely refilled Sarge's glass every time it emptied (ignoring Grif's amused snort each time), and tried not to think about what was to come after. 

But _god_ was he excited. So excited he hadn't even cleaned his place at the table like he would normally (though Donut had no problem cleaning up for the team, it did seem a little rude) and instead had been hunched over and awkwardly hobbled out of the room in an attempt to hide the hard on he'd been sporting the entire duration of dinner. 

Once out of sight of the others—Grif still stuffing his face and Donut chattering excitedly about who knows what—Simmons had bolted down the halls to the showers the team shared, nearly slipping on the tile floors in his rush. 

There was a moment where he tried to allow himself the chance to breathe; his giddiness had gotten the better of him. There was no rush. Sarge wouldn't back out of this, he had given his word. They had discussed it extensively (at Simmons' insistence) beforehand and there shouldn't have been any issues. 

Sarge wouldn't let him down. 

He took his time undressing and setting his clothes aside neatly, stepping into one of the stalls furthest out of sight and turning the showerhead to a warm, even temperature. This was going to be everything he hoped for, he just knew it. 

It was a few minutes before he heard someone enter and his heart jumped. It was happening. What was he gonna say? Should he say anything? Was he thinking about this too much? What was Sarge thinking about right now?

“Simmons.” 

With a yelp he nearly fell over, only being caught by a strong hand catching his arm. Sarge stood in front of him, already undressed, in the stall with him, muscles glistening from the spray of the shower... 

_Quit staring, Dick._

“Y'all right?” 

“Yes, yes—yes sir! Sorry, sir. I... wasn't paying attention—”

“At ease, soldier.” 

The strong grip at his arm was gone and he now stood on his own, back straightened and posture stiff, as was typically when in the presence of his CO. 

His vision was somewhat blurred without his glasses, but he was still able to make out the finer features of Sarge's face due to their close proximity. He was so thankful for his sergeant being more outgoing than him and making the first move, placing a hand at the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Simmons practically melted against him and finally let his body relax, hands roaming the elder's torso, tracing scars and the outlines of his muscles. 

“How long you been waitin' for this, boy?” Sarge breathed heavily against him, letting his cock brush over Simmons' thigh lightly. 

Simmons gasped, “All night, sir... haven't been able to stop thinking about it...” He clung to the older's shoulders, pressing desperate, needy kisses to his lips one after another. 

“On your knees, Private.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Sarge towered over him as he knelt, now getting the brunt of the slowly cooling water hitting his chest and rolling down his frame in individual droplets. The air of confidence and authority he carried himself with only made the sight that much more appealing, and Simmons felt himself throbbing between the legs. 

“Yer gonna hafta give me a sec here...” 

“Take your time, sir.” 

He perched himself precariously on his knees, one hand on the floor to steady himself and the other taking his captain's cock in hand. 

The first spurt hit him in the face rather unexpectedly, nearly toppling him over. The second was less surprising, hitting him in the mouth and being spit out to roll down his chin. Simmons gave a satisfied groan as the stream came, hitting his collarbone and coating his chest in a thin film of filth. 

Sarge swatted Simmons' hand away and took himself in his own, taking aim at the younger's face and widening his stance. 

“I don't wanna see you spit out a single drop, do I make myself clear, Private?” 

His affirmation this time was less vocal but nonetheless clear. Simmons held his face high, eyes clenched shut and tongue out, eager to please. Fluids pooled in his mouth and were quickly swallowed down. Some was water from the faucet but some was undoubtedly from Sarge, the sharp taste making it a tad difficult to down. 

But he managed and with a gasp was back to eagerly awaiting more, only to be met with a quickly dwindling stream. With a whine Simmons was propped upright on his knees, desperately pawing at Sarge's thighs. 

“Sir, please—more, I need...”

“Then come and get it, boy.” 

Grabbing him by thin orange hair Sarge guided Simmons to swallow him down, the warmth enveloping him making him tense momentarily and relax the next. 

Far too quickly his mouth was flooded and his cheeks filled. Almost frantically Simmons was choking it down, swallowing around the cock in his mouth and struggling to breathe through his nose. His tongue danced along layer of foreskin around the head, occasionally prodding it back and sucking hard at the exposed tip. Sarge hissed and gave a deep sigh, patting the back of Simmons' neck. 

“Yer really learnin'...” he encouraged. 

Simmons hummed a reply, drinking down a few more mouthfuls and lapping away the last remaining drops before they had a chance to emerge. He pulled off slowly, replacing his mouth with a hand and giving slow, firm strokes as he caught his breath. He stared up at his CO with a half-lidded gaze, still hard and aching for more. 

“Get up, Private.” 

He stood on trembling legs, only to be forcefully turned around and shoved against the wall. Sarge was pressing against his back, using all his weight to pin him. 

Simmons was shivering in delight as two fingers were worked inside him, met with only slight resistance from the water. His head was tilted back as Sarge kissed along his neck, free hand reaching around him and stroking him too slowly for any relief. 

In the midst of his pleasured haze he was unable to give any warning before he suddenly emptied his bladder, only a gasp as he suddenly released, spilling all over Sarge's hands and trickling down his legs. It was far too warm to be considered just water and Sarge noticed rather quickly. 

“Oh, no, sir, I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just couldn't—oh, I'm sorry...” he babbled his way through apologies, his face burning red and tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Sarge's gruff voice spoke loud and clear, shutting him up quickly. Simmons sniffled, pressing his face into the cool tile wall. “It's fine.” Sarge kissed his cheek, down his jaw and to his neck again. 

They had paused while Simmons finished up, and like nothing had happened Sarge returned to his previous ministrations. 

Only to stop again upon seeing Simmons had started crying in earnest now. 

“What is it?” he pulled his fingers out and turned Simmons to face him, “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing,” the younger tried to wipe away his tears, unable to hold back a sob, “I just... thank you, sir.” 

“For what?” 

_For everything. For this, for tolerating me for forgiving me, for letting me make you proud._

“...I'll be okay, sir. Let's continue, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
